


Roots

by a_dale



Series: Spark [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Canon-Typical Violence, Mates, Multi, Sequel, Spark Stiles Stilinski, dont even know how to tag this rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: 3 years after Stiles nearly lost his life falling from the hotel window, the originals show up in Beacon Hills needing his help. Without him they're likely to lose their lives and their Hope; with him, they can only hope that he'll forgive them long enough to save the thing they now love most in the world before her light is snuffed out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is years late and im sorry but also I only just kicked my butt into gear since I've FINALLY graduated. Anyways, sorry for the long wait, hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> If anything should be in the tags that isn't, feel free to let me know.

 

Elena was surprised when her phone rang. She'd already spoken to Caroline, Jeremy was at work, and Bonnie was with Caroline. The Salvatores currently weren't speaking to her because of her decision to go on vacation outside of town, and she couldn't imagine who else was calling her. She crossed the room and was shocked to read the name on her caller ID. She answered it immediately.

“Klaus?” 

“Hello Elena. It seems I've run into a bit of a problem and need to make an exchange earlier than I'd thought.”

“What happened? When did you want to meet?”

“Though I am flattered that you sound worried about my predicament, I don't think right now is the best time to answer. I'm already on my way to Mystic Falls.”

“I'm not in Mystic Falls.” she blurted out the words and then regretted it. Damn. She should've just said okay and gone back, but she couldn't take the words back now.

“Where are you?” he demanded, and before she could answer, another voice cut in.

“Hey, 'Lena? Did you see where the hot chocolate went? Scott's coming over and if I call Derek and tell him to add something else to the grocery list he just might kill me.” Elena turned, feeling almost panicked as Stiles walked into the room. “Oh, sorry, didn't realize you were on the phone.” when he saw her face, he frowned. “Everything okay?”

“You're in Beacon Hills.” Klaus finally spoke, and she'd nearly forgotten why she was so panicky. 

“Yes.” she replied, and watched Stiles frown so decided to answer him as well. “It's Klaus. We're going to do another exchange.” she told him, and Stiles lifted a brow before giving a shrug.

“Tell him there's a hotel only a twenty minute drive from the preserve. Scott can get the hospital supplies from his mom. Sound good?” there was a pause on the other end, and Elena felt nervous as she repeated the words. Before Klaus could answer, Stiles was speaking again. “And his family is welcome here as long as they don't pull any shit. This is our home after all. So as long as they don't cause trouble, you guys can conduct your exchange and they can be on their merry way.” then he changed the subject. “And have you seen the hot chocolate?”

“Isaac had it last.” Elena told him, and watched him leave, turning her attention back to the original. “Did you hear him?” she asked, and Klaus told her that, yes, he had, and they would cause no trouble.

“We'll be there within the week.” he told her, and then hung up. Elena just stared at the phone, wondering if the sick feeling in her stomach was because she had to do another exchange, or because she was afraid of what would happen when the originals saw Stiles for the first time since he'd nearly killed himself because of them. 

 

Elena was still in the living room when Isaac came downstairs, Stiles already back in the kitchen, and she looked away from the window when he came in, offering a small smile in greeting before looking back out the window. She found it oddly peaceful here. 

“Stiles said the originals were coming for a blood exchange.” Isaac told her, and she looked back in surprise. “Are you okay?”

She opened her mouth to say she was fine, but then she gave a shrug. Looking back towards the window.

“I feel guilty.” she admitted, and Isaac moved over to where she sat, sitting in the armchair next to hers. 

“Why?”

“Because I'm bringing them here. Where Stiles is.” This time it was Isaac's turn to shrug. 

“Don't feel guilty. Stiles invited them.” Elena turned to face him now, slight frown on her face.

“I know he did, but wasn't it just to accommodate me?” 

“It doesn't matter. Stiles did it which means he's okay with them being here. If he's okay with it, then I don't think you should worry.” before Elena could ask why, Isaac just gave a soothing smile. “I know Stiles doesn't exactly take care of himself when things are dangerous, but this is our home, all of us, and Stiles protects us above everything else.” the smile turned into something akin to adoration, and it brought Elena comfort. “So it's safe. Because he would never let them come if he didn't think we'd be safe.” Elena nodded and so Isaac stood, reaching over to give her hand a quick squeeze before leaving the room again. Elena could hear him in the kitchen talking to Stiles, but she just turned back to the window. That was relieving too, the dynamics Stiles called 'pack dynamics'. They were like a family; with Stiles and Derek as the parents, and the rest of the group turning to them for advice, comfort, and direction. It was nice for Elena to be near people who were so well balanced, and not constantly fighting and figuring out who was friends with who. It was exhausting, and this? This was nice.

“Hey Elena!” It was Erica shouting for her from upstairs and she rose, moving to the bottom of the stairs to see Erica at the top.

“Yes?”

“Us girls are going shopping in a bit. Wanna come?” she asked, and Elena nodded, smiling. This was just what she needed to get her mind off the originals. 

 

Isaac listened from the kitchen as Elena left with Erica to go pick up Allison and Lydia, grabbing a slice of the pizza Stiles had made for lunch. 

“If you're worried I can ask them to do it outside of Beacon Hills.” Stiles said suddenly, and Isaac's gaze jerked towards him, taking in the slight frown. He shook his head, not wanting Stiles to think he doubted his judgement at all, because he didn't.

“I'm not worried.” he said, and it was true, he wasn't, was he? He shifted uncomfortably realizing that wasn't quite true. “It's just that, Elena seemed worried.” Stiles lifted a brow and so Isaac elaborated. “She feels guilty about them coming here.” he didn't have to specify who they were, and Stiles nodded for him to continue. “And I can't help but wonder if she's right to be worried. You told us that it was something that was going to happen 4 times a year, at the solstices, but it isn't a solstice. It's halfway between the summer and fall ones. So why does he need it? If he's making more hybrids to fight for him, does that mean there's someone who wants to fight? And is he bringing them here?” Stiles blinked in surprise, staring at Isaac a moment as he took in the words.

“You know I won't let anything happen to Elena, or any of you.” Stiles said slowly, and Isaac nodded emphatically. He felt a moment of panic that he'd made Stiles think for even a moment that he didn't think Stiles would protect them, and before the panic could grow, Stiles' hand was rubbing his shoulder, soothing. “I don't think you're wrong to worry.” Stiles told him in all honestly. “The originals could be bringing an unknown danger to town, and since I can't tell you just what it is, we've all got to be careful. But we'll take care of it. We always do.” Stiles smiled and Isaac returned the expression, confident once more. Stiles always knew just what to say. Then Isaac was looking towards the door, smile widening.

“Derek's back. With food.” Stiles burst out laughing, waving Isaac towards the door. The moment Isaac disappeared from his sight, he frowned. He honestly hadn't put much thought into the fact that the originals could be bringing some unneeded danger. He hadn't thought about the blood trade in so long that he'd practically forgotten it was a thing and he hadn't seen the originals in nearly 3 years. Even when Elena had decided to visit a week before, he hadn't given them any thought, though that didn't mean he hadn't thought about vampires. He wasn't very fond of the Salvatores at the moment, and it stemmed directly from the fact that they'd driven Elena to leave her home town to escape them even if only for a breath. Stiles was the only one Elena had told about her reason for escaping, everyone else thought she was just visiting, and they were keeping it that way. Stiles wouldn't talk about it because it wasn't his story, and he assumed Elena didn't talk about it because it made her uncomfortable. Either way, it didn't make much difference to him as long as the Salvatores didn't show up, but considering that they knew exactly where she was, he didn't think they would. He'd called and made it very clear what would happen if they did. He smirked. Of course, Derek had heard the phone conversation and of course also knew the real reason for Elena's stay because everything Stiles knew, Derek knew, but instead of saying anything he'd just invited her to stay for as long as she needed. Now Stiles couldn't help but wonder if Isaac was right. Should they be worrying about the originals? He winced, realizing now that he was going to have to tell Derek about their impending visit. That was sure to go over well.

 

“You invited them here?” Derek demanded, practically shouting, and Stiles shot him a hard glare. Derek glared right back but lowered his voice. “Why?” he demanded, and Stiles huffed. 

“Because Elena's here. And if I didn't, she would leave. I'm not having her go back to Mystic Falls until those two jokes get their acts together, so I invited them here.”

“They're too dangerous to have wandering around town, Stiles.” Derek growled, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Please. Like we haven't dealt with dangerous before. They won't be here long. Just to exchange blood, and then get out of here.”

“You really think they'll go easily?”

“Yes. Because Klaus will need to go find some new werewolves to turn into hybrids, and he knows there aren't any around here for that.” Derek lifted a brow, but Stiles didn't back down. He was right, and they both knew it. Klaus wouldn't _dare_ trying to turn any of their pack, because he knew the kind of hell he'd raise. 

“Fine. But if they cause even the smallest problem-”

“We'll kick them out.” Stiles agreed, and then grinned. “Just imagine the look on their faces.” the smile was reluctant, but Stiles counted it as a win. “Now come on, it's pack movie night and I get to pick the movie.” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“If you pick Star Wars again-” Derek said threateningly, and Stiles just laughed.

“Nah, I figured I'd actually let Elena pick. Isaac said she was pretty stressed about bringing the originals here.” Derek seemed to thaw a bit at that and Stiles' grin widened. Elena seemed to slowly be becoming 'pack' in Derek's eyes, and Stiles found it cute to watch happen. He was just hoping that Elena stuck around long enough for Stiles to see the whole process through.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Elena and the girls returned to the preserve after shopping, they found the rest of the pack already there and soon she found herself settled in the living room between Isaac and Erica. Stiles handed off the choice of movie to her, and she felt a moment of panic – what if she chose something somebody didn't like?

“Didn't you say you wanted to watch the sequel to the Star Trek reboot?” Isaac asked, and she nodded, offering him a grateful smile. 

“Right, that's right, can we watch that?” the answer was of course they could, and Elena relaxed. Everyone in the room noticed, but no one said a word. Instead, they planned new efforts to make her feel welcome. Though nobody knew for sure why she had left Mystic Falls, they all assumed by the way she jumped at every touch for the first two days of her stay that it probably had to do with the Salvatore brothers. 

As the movie started, Elena relaxed completely, and soon found Erica's legs sprawled across her lap as the blonde leaned into her boyfriend, Boyd, facing Elena's direction. Without thinking, she leaned into Isaac to get comfortable, but the moment she realized what she'd done, she stiffened. His arm came around her easily, and when she remembered that this was actually okay, she relaxed again, feeling foolish. There was no way that Isaac hadn't felt her reaction, but all he did was rub small circles into her shoulder with his thumb. Once again she found herself amazed at how relaxed everything was here; how comfortable. What struck her the most though, was how tactile everyone was. Everybody touched everybody – whether it was in play, or comfort, or anger – everyone was always touching, and though at first she'd been uncomfortable, she soon found herself growing used to the sensation. In fact, she found she'd reached out, only once, and it was with Stiles, but the smile he'd given her, that nearly split his face, made her feel so welcome. 

Stiles watched Elena from where he was curled up against Derek, and exchanged glances with the alpha. It relieved him that she could feel so at home in this environment when her old one was clearly so toxic, and he hoped she took at least that lesson away with her when she left. Though part of him wished she'd never leave, he knew she'd want to face her problem eventually, it would just depend on how she chose to face it. Lost in that thought, Stiles returned his attention to the movie.

When the movie was over, Stiles watched everyone spread out to head their own ways; there was space for them all at the Hale house, but most everyone left save those who actually lived full time in the house. Erica and Boyd went upstairs together when everyone else left, and it left only Isaac and Elena who were still on the couch. Stiles realized quickly that Elena was fast asleep, and took a moment to observe the way Isaac looked at her. The look on his face was curious, as if he didn't understand her, but was fascinated, and it warmed Stiles. He knew what this could turn into, had felt it himself, and watched the other betas go through it. He just hoped that Elena allowed herself to let go of her past enough to see it too. Brushing the thought aside, he moved so Isaac could see him.

“I'm off to bed, would you mind carrying her upstairs? If you don't want to I'll get Derek to do it.”

“Stop volunteering me for things.” Derek muttered, coming up behind him, and Stiles grinned at him over his shoulder.

“I don't mind.” was all Isaac said in reply, though neither of them missed his smile. Isaac moved quickly, though every movement was gentle as he lifted her into his arms. Stiles watched as they disappeared up the stairs, and glanced back at Derek when he heard the alpha let out an amused huff.

“You can't push it,” was all he said, and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“I can push whatever I want, but I won't. Yet.” he remembered his conversation with Isaac earlier and turned to look at Derek. “There's something I wanted to talk to you about.” he said, and Derek frowned, sensing the serious change in conversation. “It's about the originals.”

 

Elena woke up at the feeling of the blanket being pulled over her, and opened hazy eyes to see Isaac there, sliding the blanket over her shoulders.

“Isaac?” she asked, voice soft with sleep, and he nodded.

“You fell asleep downstairs so I carried you up. It's late though, so goodnight.” he turned to leave but Elena reached out, grabbing his hand.

“Thank you.” she said, and he turned in surprise.

“It's fine, really. I couldn't just leave you on the couch.” she smiled and shook her head against the pillow.

“Not what I meant.” her eyes were drifting close, fingers growing lax in his own. “I meant for being so helpful. So friendly.” she murmured, and he just smiled, gently pulling his hand away only to tuck hers onto the bed beside her. 

“You're welcome.” he replied, equally as softly, and then stood, leaving the room quickly. When he'd closed the door, he took a moment on the other side to take a deep breath before returning to his own room. He needed to sleep as well, and hopefully dream of something other than big brown eyes.

 

Elena woke up in the middle of the night not quite sure what had woken her, but feeling a chill settle over her skin. She got up, no longer wanting to be alone in her room, and looked around the hall. It was four in the morning and she knew that there probably wasn't anyone awake, but then she saw the faint light under Isaac's door. Fidgeting for a moment, she finally took the step forward when she felt the chill again, and gently rapped on his door. While she waited to see if he'd answer, she began fidgeting again, already regretting knocking. What if she woke him up? What if she'd just woken up cause she wasn't tired anymore? She knew that wasn't true since she was exhausted, but it was better than the alternative of her nerves waking her up. Right when she was about to turn back and go to her room, the door swung open and Isaac appeared, wearing sweat pants but no shirt, and he blinked in surprise at the sight of her.

“Elena! Sorry, uh-” he glanced around, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Is everything okay?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Everything's fine, just couldn't sleep.” she told him, which she knew was honest enough. “And I saw your light on.” she added, and he nodded, finally seeming to realize that they were standing in the hallway because then he opened the door wider, waving her in. She stepped in cautiously, looking around as he closed the door behind him. The walls were a soft green colour, and it reminded her of the forest surrounding the house. Elena found it charming. There was a queen sized bed, a dresser, desk, and bookshelf all made of dark wood and she took it all in curiously. She wandered towards the desk, finding a sketch of Isaac's face, a soft smile on his face.

“This is really good,” she said, fingers brushing the edge of the page, and he nodded, coming up beside her.

“Stiles. Apparently his mom liked to draw so every once in a while he draws something for somebody. He drew this for me right after he moved in.” he said the words and then waited for Elena to ask the question of just when that was. He was glad when she didn't because he hadn't been sure on how to answer when it had been right after he'd nearly died in the confrontation with the originals. 

“So why can't you sleep?” Isaac asked, sitting on his bed, and Elena shrugged.

“Not sure. Just woke up and felt weird.” though cautious, she settled down to sit across from him on the bed. “What about you?” she watched him hesitate and then jumped back in. “You don't have to say, if you don't want to. I understand.” she smiled, because this was something she did understand, secrets to keep oneself and ones loved ones safe. Of course, she should have known better even by now.

“I get nightmares.” Isaac admitted, and watched the surprise flit across her features followed by concern. There was no judgement and none of the amused complacency usually given to children who say similar words. It made him confident that he'd made the right choice in choosing to tell her. “Before I was a werewolf I lived alone with my dad. My brother had been there too at one point, but then he went off to fight a war and never came back. When it ended up being just me and my dad, my dad abused me.” without thinking she reached out, taking his hand, and he just smiled at the action. A week ago, she would have hesitated, if she'd even considered the action at all. “I nightmare about those days, and the days when he would lock me in a freezer.” he heard her gasp of horror and was amused by the apology.

“I'm so sorry, I just can't believe,” she trailed off, shaking her head, and he gave her a smile.

“You shouldn't be sorry for feeling empathy.” he said, and watched the embarrassed smile fill her features before she nodded. 

“I'm glad you were able to find this, your pack. So you could be somewhere safe.” Elena finally replied, and Isaac smiled again.

“Me too.” he glanced at the desk, and when her gaze followed his he nodded at the laptop sitting there. “We could watch a movie if you want. If you fall asleep in here it's no big deal. Might help with the sleeping problem.” though Elena hesitated, she ended up agreeing. She needed to stop being so reserved, because there were times when it actually seemed to offend the wolves, though she knew they tried to hide it for her benefit, and she didn't want to offend or hurt Isaac at all, so she soon found herself laying down on the bed, watching Isaac set up a movie. At her request, he kept up a constant monologue about how pack nights were right at the beginning; how messy and complicated it had been and how much work it had taken to get everyone to get along. She found the knowledge soothing; that even the messiest of situations could turn into something wonderful like this; though something told her that things like this were one in a million. Elena didn't know what movie they ended up watching, because the stories Isaac told were much more interesting, and it was there, listening to the calming tones of his voice, that she fell asleep.

 

Isaac woke up first, and found himself curled up with Elena, her head pillowed on his shoulder, their legs were tangled together, her arm thrown across his chest, his arms curled around her. She looked so much more comfortable now that she was asleep, and he liked it. The doorbell rang and Isaac's gaze snapped away from Elena and towards his bedroom door. Nobody in the pack rang the bell, and very few other people wouldn't call before coming up. Elena stirred in his arms but before she could say anything, Isaac put a finger to her lips.

“Shh. Someone's at the door.” making no noise, he finally pulled away from her, moving to the door and opening the door a crack. He saw Stiles stumbling out of his bedroom, hair a mess, scowl on his face though at least he was fully dressed. Clearly he'd pulled on clothes in a rush because while he was wearing his own pants, he was wearing Derek's shirt. The doorbell rang again and Stiles shouted down the stairs.

“I'm coming! Jesus. It's like 4 in the morning.” Stiles was grumbling, and Isaac smiled when he looked his way.

“It's almost noon, Stiles.” Stiles blinked and then scowled again.

“Whatever. It feels like 4 in the morning to me.” Stiles stomped down the stairs to get to the door, scowling the whole way, and when he made it to the door he threw it open only to find himself facing Klaus. He stared for a second before turning back towards the stairs.

“Elena! It's for you!” he called, running a tired hand through his hair, sticking it up at even odder angles. Then he turned back to the door, giving Klaus a once over. “Where's your family?” he asked, but Klaus didn't answer right away, watching Stiles instead. 

 

Isaac turned back to Elena and she was already out of his bed, all the stress back in her features. 

“Stiles won't invite them in so you'll have to go downstairs.” she nodded, looking down at her outfit. She was only wearing short pyjama shorts and a tank top. 

“I should probably change first. How long do you think Stiles can keep them busy?” she asked, and Isaac smirked. 

“Long enough. Want me to meet you down there?” she hesitated, but then nodded.

“Thanks.” Isaac nodded as well, and once she'd left the room to go back to her own, stood and headed downstairs. He saw Stiles in the doorway facing Klaus, and he felt the resentment rise up in his chest. This original had used him against Stiles in order to keep Stiles prisoner. He pushed the feeling down, going over to where Stiles' stood, leaning over to rub his cheek against Stiles' shoulder. 

“My family is waiting back at the hotel.” Klaus said, right as he arrived, and Stiles gave a hum, reaching over to ruffle Isaac's hair.

“Where's Elena?” Stiles asked him, and he nodded at the stairs.

“She'll be down in a minute.” he didn't ask how Stiles had known Elena had been with him, but it didn't matter. 

“Alright, why don't you get her an apple or something so she doesn't have to leave starving.” Isaac nodded, leaving for the kitchen, and Stiles turned back to Klaus.

“Where do you plan on doing this?” he asked, and Klaus shrugged.

“Wherever Elena feels most comfortable.” he said easily, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“That would be here, and I'm not inviting you in. We could use a room at the hospital. I thought you'd take longer to get here so we haven't actually had time to get everything together yet.”

“The hospital is fine.” Klaus informed him, though his gaze had snapped towards the stairs, visible from the front door. 

“Klaus.” Derek's voice greeted, though the greeting was threatening. 

“Derek.” Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“Don't you two start.” he grumbled, turning a look on Derek. “I've got this. You didn't have to get up.” Derek just lifted a brow at him before disappearing into the kitchen and Stiles gave a huff. Derek had already reminded him of the threat to lock him in the cellar if he tried anything foolish, and that look had been a reminder of it. In response Stiles just glared before turning back to Klaus. 

“Anyways,” he said, voice pointed, and Klaus didn't bother to hide his smirk. This was the Stiles' he'd so enjoyed. “The hospital. I'll bring her. You can meet us there in say,” he glanced at his wrist and then realized he wasn't wearing a watch and scowled. “An hour?” Klaus gave a nod, and then Elena appeared on the stairs, hurrying down. She looked flustered, and Isaac appeared the moment she did, standing in the kitchen doorway. 

“Sorry. I was asleep when the doorbell rang.” she said, smoothing back her hair, and all annoyance fled Stiles' features when he gave her a soft smile.

“Don't worry about it. We decided this would happen at the hospital. Then you can have Scott's mom on hand, and Isaac and I are coming with.”

“I'm coming as well.” Derek said from the kitchen, and though Stiles looked momentarily annoyed, he shrugged. 

“Okay, Derek, Isaac, and I are coming with you.” Elena nodded and looked at Klaus, expecting him to argue, but he just nodded. 

“In an hour then.” was all Klaus said, and Stiles nodded, closing the door as Klaus turned away. Elena just stared at the door, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Stiles put a hand over her mouth. It wasn't until they heard the car drive away that Stiles pulled his hand away.

“That was weird. He's never that nice.” Elena said with a frown, and Stiles grinned. 

“It's cause I'm here. He wants to make a good impression. Plus there's the spark thing. He knows I can destroy him now and wants to avoid that.” Elena gave a nervous smile and the smile brightened ever so slightly when she spotted Isaac. He offered her the apple and she accepted it happily, and Stiles watched it all with the slightest smile. 

“Alright, eat that. Isaac, go get dressed. Derek!” Stiles called, watching Isaac head back upstairs, and Derek appeared in the kitchen doorway. “If you're going to start stalking me around town, you better get dressed too.” there was obvious annoyance in Stiles' voice, but Derek ignored it, going upstairs as well.

“Is everything okay, Stiles?” Elena asked, and he turned to her in surprise.

“Why wouldn't it be?” Elena just cast a glance after Derek, and Stiles just smiled. 

“Don't worry about that. He's just being over protective. He'll go back to normal once the originals leave.”

“So they're all here?” Elena asked, frowning, and Stiles nodded. 

“That's what he said, why?”

“They've never all come before. Usually it was just Klaus. Elijah came twice I think, but usually it's just Klaus.” she told him, and now it was Stiles' turn to frown. 

“I see.” was all he said, and then he smiled again. He didn't want to worry her. “You know what, you go get Isaac. I'm going to call around and let everyone know they're here, and then we'll go, okay?” she nodded and went off to find Isaac while Stiles pulled out his phone, frowning. If this was an unusual occurrence, this could mean trouble. With a sigh, he called Peter first.

 

Peter was out to lunch with Lydia when the call came in, and he answered it after telling her who it was.

“Good afternoon, Stiles.” he greeted, and then he was frowning, causing Lydia to mirror the expression.

“What is it?” she asked, and Peter looked back towards her, still frowning.

“Apparently the original vampires have decided to visit Beacon Hills.” he said, and Lydia lifted an eyebrow.

“All of them?” she asked, and Peter repeated the question. When Stiles answered, he nodded.

“So it would seem.”

Lydia just hummed, looking away to show that she no longer held an interest, and Peter turned his attention fully to Stiles.

“They're here to conduct a blood exchange,” Stiles was saying, and again it had Peter frowning. 

“They all came to perform that simple task?” he asked, and Stiles gave a sigh.

“That's the problem. Not only is it the wrong time of year, meaning they've broken the schedule, but Elena says usually it was only Klaus who showed up. Now we have probably four originals on our hands, and we don't know why.”

“My guess would be that they're scared of something.” Peter allowed, and Stiles could only agree.

“Problem is, there's almost nothing that scares them. The only thing they could possibly be running from is-” he broke off, and Peter was immediately alarmed.

“Stiles?”

“Peter, you and Lydia should meet us. I'm calling a pack meeting after we've taken Elena to the hospital. We'll be done in about two hours. We'll meet at the Hale house then.” Peter agreed, and when he hung up, Lydia turned her gaze back to him. 

“Stiles is worried.” she stated with a frown, and Peter nodded.

“It would seem that once again, Stiles knows something we do not, but this time it's something that frightens even him. We must be careful.” 

“If the whole family is in town I could just ask Kol.” Peter's frown became a scowl. 

“Stiles is sure he can get the answers himself when he goes to the hospital.” Peter said instead, and Lydia lifted a perfect brow, the slightest of smiles on her lips. 

“You don't want me meeting with him?” she asked, and Peter's expression said she knew the answer to her own question. 

“Must I answer?” her smile widened before she gave a shrug.

“No. When are we meeting everyone?”

“In two hours.”

“Perfect, we can finish lunch.” Peter just inclined his head, smile on his features once more. Behind his smile though, he was wondering if he could push Stiles to get the originals out of town as quickly as possible. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles threw a fit when Derek wouldn't even allow him to drive his jeep, and the drive to the hospital was surprisingly quiet. Elena fidgeted nervously in the back and she didn't stop until Isaac reached out and took her hand. Her first reaction was to pull away – if the Salvatore’s heard about this they’d hurt him – but then she forced herself to relax, linking their fingers. She didn’t belong to them, and she wasn’t doing anything wrong. 

“Scott's mom is really great. She'll make sure everything goes properly.” he assured her, breaking the silence, and that seemed to snap Stiles out of it. He was twisting around in his seat, giving her a pleasant smile. 

“It's true. Melissa is great. She helped me through all my childhood injuries. Scott too. And believe me, there were a lot. I was a really clumsy kid.” Derek snorted and Stiles shot him a glare. “Anyways, she's really awesome. And she always snuck us the best candies afterwards.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Plus, afterwards, we're going for ice cream. Isaac has this favourite ice cream parlour he introduced us all to just out of town. We're going to invite everyone along, make it a field trip.” Elena's smile widened.

“Sounds great, Stiles.” she told him, but as soon as she looked out the window and saw the hospital, she felt nervous again. Isaac squeezed her hand in response but she couldn’t look away from the building so she just returned the pressure. Something was just so _off_ and she couldn't shake that feeling. They arrived and with her hand still caught in Isaac's, she followed Derek and Stiles inside the building. Though they'd only expected Klaus to be there, they were met by all four of the originals, lounging around and looking impatient. When they came in, there was a look of collective relief.

“Finally.” Kol drawled, pushing off the wall from where he'd been leaning. Stiles just shot him a look and he didn't come any closer. Instead, Melissa McCall came towards him dressed in her scrubs. 

“Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Elena.” she moved through the group to put an arm around Elena. “Ready sweetie?” she nodded, and allowed the nurse to lead her through a door on the left, settling her into the chair. Stiles nodded at Isaac to follow her in and didn't look back towards the original until the beta was out of harms way.

“So I won't stop the trade since we know it's actually a fair deal that I did happen to come up with, but what happened to the whole solstice thing?” Stiles asked, and didn't miss the exchange of glances. “Ah, so I was right to think something important happened along to throw that off. Great. Next question – why are all of you here?”

“You invited us, love,” Klaus noted, and Derek growled at the term of endearment. Though Stiles didn't react he noticed the originals all dart a glance in the alpha's direction, and so Stiles waved them back on point and focused their attention back on himself. He remembered now what it was like facing the originals; while Derek was safe to the point of keeping him alive so that Stiles’ Spark didn’t snap, he wasn’t protected from bodily harm. 

“I did, and I wasn't planning on uninviting you yet. But Elena seemed surprised you were all here because usually, you came alone. So let's try this again. Why are you all here?” 

“It's none of your business, _Spark_ ,” Kol began, sneering the term as if it were a curse, but Elijah cut him off even as Derek reacted with an angry growl and Kol shifted towards him ever so slightly.

“Because we are being chased and we are and have always been stronger together.”

“Fair enough. But I do believe part of the invitation said only if you didn't cause trouble. Bringing something here that can make the original vampires run away scared tends to be something troublesome.” in a motion very familiar now to all but Kol, Stiles ran a hand through his hair and asked the question that had been buzzing through his mind since he'd spoken to Peter. 

"Is it Mikael?" Nobody questioned how he would know that, only that he'd asked the question. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right question. 

"No, that is not who chases us." Elijah's words had Stiles frowning, confused. 

"Then who is it? Why are you here?" It was then that Klaus spoke up.

  "Her name is Dahlia." Stiles froze for a fraction of a second, but they all knew what the reaction meant; he'd heard of her.

  "Why." The word was said softly but there was a steel behind it. The siblings all exchanged a glance before Klaus finally spoke. 

  "She comes for a child." He paused and finally met Stiles' gaze. "My child." Stiles just stared at him a moment before he was moving, away from Derek and towards Klaus. Before anyone could react, Stiles had framed Klaus' face with his hands and energy sparked between them. When Stiles finally stepped back it was as if he'd been burned, and Klaus stumbled back as well, Elijah moving forward to keep him steady even as Derek did the same for Stiles. 

  "I want to meet her." Stiles said, looking up at Klaus. "I want to meet your daughter." He glanced into the room where Elena and Isaac waited. "And then we'll figure out how to help you."

 

When Isaac and Elena came back out, Stiles instructed for them to go back to the preserve, handing Isaac his keys. 

“We'll be back soon. I promise.” Stiles assured his cousin, and though she let Isaac lead her away, she looked unsure. Stiles made a mental note to reassure her again later. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

 

>>>

 

Stiles' touch was almost reverent as he took Hope from Hayley's arms. 

  "She's beautiful." Stiles compliment her, and the werewolf turned hybrid mother gave a tight smile. 

  "Thanks." She paused for only a second before she spoke again, and the attitude behind the tone had Stiles biting back a smile. He can see why the originals liked her. "Who the hell are you again?"

  "Stiles. And this is Derek. I'm the Spark your new family had the unfortunate experience of kidnapping." He offered her a grin. "Water under the bridge though. They learned their lesson."

  "And I'm supposed to just believe you?"

  "Hayley," Klaus all but snarled, but Kol spoke up.

  "No, brother, I think Hayley has a point. Just why are we trusting a Spark and his little bunch of werewolves?" The sneer earned him a growl from Derek and Hayley went still at the red eyes.

  "Don't be alarmed, it's because Derek's an alpha." Stiles explained before she could ask. He cooed at Hope and the little girl giggled. Stiles beamed at Derek in turn who then rolled his eyes. 

  "No, Stiles." Stiles pouted but finally returned Hope to her mother. 

  "So Dahlia's coming for your kid and you thought hybrids would help?" Stiles asked, feeling skeptical, and the originals exchanged a glance. Stiles just sighed. "You were hoping for help from a Bennet witch." Klaus looked chastised but Stiles waved it off. "I don't blame you. Bonnie's got some impressive magical mojo. But you're not in Mystic Falls. You're here.” 

“None of us expected Elena to leave the Salvatore's behind.” Rebekah said and her tone was cutting. Stiles chose to ignore that for now. 

“Alright. Here's the plan. You guys go get your hybrids. If you think they'll help, I won't stop you. We've given you the names of a pack of werewolves we aren't particularly fond of since they have a habit of running people down for sport. When you've got them, come back. As for the rest of you-” he looked at Derek and the originals watched as the two spoke without saying a single word. Finally, the alpha sighed and turned his gaze back to the originals, eyes flashing red. 

“I have a loft. You guys are welcome to stay there. Peter will take you there.” he looked at Stiles who nodded and so he continued. “It's been warded, so Dahlia won't be able to even try and get in without Stiles knowing.” Klaus stepped forward then, and though Derek went still, he didn't prevent Klaus from approaching Stiles. 

“Thank you.” and even Derek could hear the honesty in the tone. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever big bad. You guys should get out of here. Call me when you're back.”

“Stiles.” Stiles looked back at Derek, and though he rolled his eyes he stepped away from Klaus and back beside Derek. He watched as Hayley's eyes flickered between himself, Derek, and Klaus, and wondered what she was thinking – and if it was anywhere near as dangerous as what Kol was obviously considering based on the irritation in his gaze. 

“Alright. Well. I've got an ice cream promise to keep and you've got some hybrids to make. So we'll be going.” He looked at Derek who nodded, and with only another wave at the smallest Mikaelson, they left. 

 

>>>

 

They reached the house and the whole pack was outside waiting so they left quickly. They could all feel the tension now that Elena had felt earlier and were all eager to break it with a pleasant excursion. They made it to the ice cream parlour and back a couple hours and a meal later with no fuss and settled outside to watch the sun go down. Stiles watched from beside Derek as Elena made her way towards Isaac and sank down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. When Isaac relaxed under the contact as though he'd been waiting for it, Stiles smiled up at Derek. Derek just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny what Stiles was seeing because he was seeing it too. It looked like there was a possibility Elena would end up staying with them longer than she'd intended, but they were both okay with that, in fact, now even Derek was hoping it would turn out like that. Derek just scowled at the back of Stiles' head when his mate looked away. The fact that he could even think of something like perfect matches and all that romantic crap was because of Stiles, but even as he scowled, he grudgingly knew it was just another thing he appreciated about the other man. It wasn't until Lydia got up and went inside that everything went to hell. She'd gotten up and gone inside to get herself some water, and outside, nobody was in the slightest bit worried. Until their ears were met with the sound of glass shattering, and seconds later, the sound of her scream rent through the air. Stiles reacted first since he was the only one not sent to his knees, and it was to throw his arm out even as his ran, his spark reacting and energy flaring as each wolf was protected from the scream. He was inside in the next instant, Peter on his heels, and he found Lydia in the kitchen, staring wide-eyed at nothing, the hand that had held the glass shaking. Stiles looked at Peter and nodded and though the older wolf clearly wanted to just hold her and protect her, he did as Stiles bid, moving behind her and carefully holding her steady as Stiles wheeled around to stand in front of her, hands framing her face.

“Lydia, Lydia look at me. What do you hear. Tell me what you hear.” he said, voice soft and patient, and Lydia's gaze snapped to his face but not before she relaxed ever so slightly into Peter's touch. Stiles was momentarily glad that that had been her first reaction because it clearly soothed the older wolf, but he pushed the thought aside.

“I saw her – Dahlia. She's here. She's coming. There's so much death with her.” she began to shake but Stiles kept her gaze focused on him.

“Hey, it's okay. We're all going to be fine, okay?” his voice remained smooth and even and Lydia nodded shakily. “Did you hear anything else?” he asked softly, “Or did you hear nothing?” he knew both noise and silence would be equally as important, and was wary for the answer when Lydia responded.

“She wants the baby – and she wants to kill them. Her sister's children. She's glad they're here because - because there's a power here – great power. Power enough to turn the dead to the living again so they can be killed.” her eyes filled with tears then and the shaking grew stronger. “I don't want to listen anymore, Stiles. Make it stop.” Peter's grip visibly tightened on her and seeing her like this broke Stiles' heart. He knew that for it to be this bad, the witch must be not only shrouded in death but made of it and he wondered briefly if somehow, at some time, she'd been dead. Again the thought was pushed aside as he reached for his spark again, one hand remaining on Lydia's cheek, the other reaching past her to touch Peter. He wanted to protect her, but he knew he couldn't block out her gift. Not that he wasn't capable, but because it could hurt her. He gave what he could to her, and then the rest to Peter, so that if he wished it, he could dull her senses for her. He gave those instructions directly into Peter's thoughts, not wanting to distress Lydia with it, and the older wolf nodded, grateful. Then Stiles turned his attention back to Lydia, watching her blink back the tears and the shakes fade away.

“Thanks.” she breathed, and despite the fact that Stiles knew she was barely able to stand, she looked perfectly composed once again. “I think we're going to stay here tonight.” Lydia said, without even looking back at Peter for confirmation. They all knew he wouldn't argue at her being in the safest possible place. “It's getting late and there's no reason for us to drive across town when there's a perfectly good room upstairs.”

“Course, Lyds. I'll see you two in the morning.” she nodded, and then her mask of control slipped for just a moment and she stepped forward to press a kiss to his cheek before she moved to go upstairs. Though Peter's arm around her waist appeared to only be for nearness, Stiles was aware from the slight angle of her body towards his that he was actually supporting most of her weight and he felt a spike of worry. Had he done enough? He shook the worry away. He had bigger problems. The rest of the pack was in the living room now, everyone standing nervously, waiting for him to come back, and so he joined them, expression stony. 

“Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to set up supernatural surveillance all around town. The originals are here already, except for Klaus who's collecting some more hybrids. With Dahlia on her way, she'll want blood whether it's ours or theirs. Teaming up with them is our best option. We're strong and we're smart, but they've got information we couldn't even hope to gain.” a wave of discontent passed over the group.

“I don't know if it's worth it.” It was Allison spoke up, and Stiles nodded his head for her to continue. He was willing to hear out everyone's opinion, but he doubted they could sway his. “You're right that they have valuable information not to mention skills that we don't; we don't have any vampires in our pack, and we certainly haven't lived over a thousand years to gain experience in. But they don't exactly act like thousand year old wise characters.” her brows drew together as she spoke. “I mean, they kidnapped you, Stiles. And I know we don't really talk about it, but we can't forget it happened. They used our own to force you to submit. How can we trust that they won't try something similar if it will save their lives? We'll already be facing the threat of Dahlia. Is it worth the risk to have possible enemies on both fronts?” there was silence when Allison finished speaking and Stiles sighed. He agreed with her to a point, but he also knew they couldn't walk in facing an original creature with nothing but their courage. 

“Stiles is right, we need to call them back.” Derek's voice was decisive and didn't ask for opinion and so nobody offered one. “But I also agree that we need to be careful. Niklaus, Rebekah, and Elijah won't do anything to cross Stiles. I saw it in their faces today. They want to repent and won't do anything to ruin that. We'll have to be careful of Kol, so everyone will carry white oak to be safe.”

“What about Hayley?”

“Hayley wants to protect her child. Everything she does will be about her daughter. Whether that means crossing us or not.” there was a grumble of complaint but they all understood the necessity. Derek met Stiles' gaze, giving a nod. That was his cue to call Klaus.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably note at this point that there are likely a lot of mistakes and they are all mine because I went into a writing frenzy instead of sleeping, so apologies for any and all mistakes you find

Klaus was standing in a field a couple of towns over from Beacon Hills when his phone rang  and he answered it without even checking the caller ID, expecting it to be his siblings. 

“I'm just about finished.” he said as a greeting, but went still at the voice who answered him.

“Glad to hear it, cause you're going to need those hybrids. You need to hurry up and get back. Dahlia's already in town.” Stiles replied, and Klaus just stared at the dead wolves at his feet, waiting for them to wake again as part vampire. 

“How do you know?” Klaus asked, and heard Stiles sigh, wincing at the sound. It wasn't a sound of frustration but one of pain.

“Lydia.” Klaus remembered from their time together and from Kol's own impressions of the girl that Lydia was another gifted individual in the werewolf pack, and it hadn't taken long to deduce why; she was a banshee, and if Stiles said she'd heard something, it meant she'd felt death. The thought had him shuddering. If Dahlia was surrounded by so much death, it was not a good sign for his family, or for the Spark and his wolves. 

“I will return as soon as they wake.” He offered, but Stiles didn't hang up and so Klaus waited.

“I don't want you guys in my town.” Stiles admitted, and Klaus winced. 

“I am aware.”

“But I'm glad you will be. Despite all our strengths, it's always good to have backup.” Klaus was gratified by the near compliment and felt himself smile. 

“Very well then, Stiles. It appears that my wolves are waking. We'll return in the morning.” he promised, and with a final goodbye, Stiles hung-up. As the wolves at his feet began to awaken, no longer wolves but hybrids, Klaus contemplated the situation he'd just put his family in. They would be facing someone for the first time head on in centuries that was actually capable of destroying them, but were they ready? As he pulled out the bags of Elena's blood and began to feed them to the waking hybrids, he sincerely hoped they were.

 

Stiles hung up the phone and tossed it on the bedside table before stripping down and dropping onto his bed. He'd decided to make the call in his room because it was out of supernatural hearing range thanks to the mostly soundproof walls, but somehow that didn't ease his conscience at all. He hated having the originals in his town, hated more that they'd brought a dangerous enemy to his home, but more than anything he hated that he empathized with the originals enough to offer to have them here to help defeat Dahlia rather than just aiming her towards the vampires. After all, no matter how powerful she was, she would know better than to challenge a Spark outright, especially in their own territory. He closed his eyes, wishing he could block out his thoughts with the action, and no sooner did he close them that the door opened.

“You called him?” Derek asked, closing the door behind him, and Stiles nodded. “And he's on his way?” Stiles nodded again and listened to the sound of Derek getting ready for bed before he felt the bed dip under Derek's weight and the alpha's arms wrap around him, pulling him in. “If everything's going the way you want it to, why aren't you happy?” Derek asked, nuzzling his nose against Stiles' neck, and Stiles sighed. Then he explained the thoughts he'd just been having.

“I feel bad for them.” he finished. “I can't imagine having someone want to steal my child away from me. A child I never thought I would have.” he opened his eyes, turning his head so he could see Derek. “But I don't want to feel bad for them.” he said in frustration. Derek just huffed out a breath.

“Of course you do.” Derek said, amused, but Stiles just scowled. “If it makes you feel any better I hate every single one of them and don't feel bad for them at all.” Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Yeah, it does make me feel a bit better.” then he hesitated. “Something else has been bothering me.” he admitted, and Derek stayed silent, waiting to hear just what it was. “Elena is the doppelganger of the girl that Esther originally used to turn her children; what if Dahlia followed them here for that purpose? Lydia said there was power enough here to bring the dead to life so that they can be killed. What if she wants to reverse Esther's spell?”

 

Elena was sitting in the middle of her bed, fingers tugging at the threads of her pyjama shorts. She was exhausted, but there were too many things bouncing around her head to sleep. She flopped backwards, glaring at the ceiling and feeling an ache in her chest. She felt alone, and part of that, she knew, was because she felt guilty laying even more of her problems on the other people in the house. She shot back up in bed when the knock on her door came, and she was immediately up to answer it. What she found was Isaac standing there with a soft smile, and two cups of hot chocolate. He immediately handed her one and she felt herself relax, backing up to let him in before closing the door behind him. 

“Thank you.” 

“I figured you might be up here worrying.” Isaac said, and Elena blinked. Was that a tease? She smiled at the thought and moved back to her bed, sitting cross-legged once again. 

“You were right.” she admitted, and waited as he sat beside her, taking a sip of the warm drink. It did wonders to soothe her.

“What's on your mind?” Isaac asked, and Elena frowned into her cup, wondering whether or not to speak. On one hand, she felt bad since it was always Stiles or Isaac who seemed to be the ones she talked to the most about her worries, but on the other hand she knew he wouldn't ask if he didn't genuinely want to know.

“I feel like this is all my fault.” she admitted, and Isaac frowned at her, clearly disagreeing. “It's just that, they wouldn't have come here in the first place if it wasn't for me, and now because Klaus and his siblings came, Dahlia is coming and apparently she's the biggest baddest evil out there. And Lydia, she said she'd heard so much death,” Elena shuddered as she spoke. “She's bringing so much death, and Klaus is making more hybrids, and what if it turns into a war? And you were all dragged into it because of me? What if one of you gets hurt? I care about you all so much – you've all been so kind and helpful and I know that everyone here has gone out of their way to make me at home here and I just-” she felt as if she was deflating and slumped back, tears in her eyes. “I'm scared somebody is going to get hurt, and it's going to be all my fault for bringing them here.” Isaac was staring at her in shock. The way she took the blame for everything scared him; it was what Scott had done when they were younger and it had nearly gotten him killed. It was what Stiles and Derek still did, and they were only allowed because they would always have each other to pull them back. In the face of that, Isaac did what he always did when he or someone he cared about was hurting. Taking the cup from her hand he set it on the bedside table and then took her hand, pulling her out of bed. “Isaac, where are we going?” she asked, but he just tugged her out of her room and down the hall. 

“Where we all go when we hurt like you're hurting.” he replied, and watched her shock appear as he knocked on the door to Stiles and Derek's room.

“Isaac, I don't want to bother them,” Elena tried to protest. “They're probably sleeping! Come on, let's just go back.” even as she tried to tug away the door swung open and Stiles appeared in pyjamas, Derek sitting up on the bed behind him, looking towards the door curiously.

“Hey Isaac, Elena. What's up?” Stiles asked, looking between the two of them, and Isaac gently tugged Elena forward.

“Elena thinks this is all her fault. She thinks if she hadn't come here, none of this would've happened and she thinks we're all in danger because of her.” he watched the dismay cross Stiles' face and saw Derek get up, coming to the door as well.

“Elena, no.” it was said with such certainty that Elena could only stare. “We make these decisions together. _I_ invited them here and _we_ made the decision to invite them back to fight. _We_ made the decision to offer the blood trade and it will be us, all together, who face this.” Stiles said, expression resolute, and Elena felt her shoulders slump.

“But Stiles, if I'd stayed in Mystic Falls-”

“If you'd stayed in Mystic Falls you would've ended up dead.” It was Derek who spoke the words, and though the words themselves were harsh, his tone was not. “You came here to be in a healthy environment. We want you to stay because you've become part of our family.” Derek saying the words had the tears spilling from her eyes and she immediately felt Stiles' arms around her, not at all surprised when she felt Derek's rough palm on the top of her head, soothing. “Isaac,” all Derek said was his name, but Elena heard him head off down the hall, knocking on doors. Even as he did so, she was lead back down the stairs, and watched in surprise from where Stiles settled her on the couch as large mattresses and blankets were pulled from seemingly nowhere. At her surprised look, Stiles gave an impish grin. 

“Magical storage space.” he said with a grin, and Elena managed a teary laugh.

“Whats all this for?” she asked, waving at the mattresses, blankets, and pillows, and as Derek finished setting up the mattresses, Stiles moved back towards her, hooking an arm around her. 

“Puppy pile.” he said, and Elena remembered distinctly when Stiles had arrived in Mystic Falls all those years ago kidnapped by the Salvatores' and how when the pack had arrived they'd all curled up in one bed together. “This is what we do when people feel lonely.” Stiles told her, and she blinked in surprise. She hadn't admitted her loneliness and yet it seemed Stiles saw it anyways. She smiled again, watching as a movie was set on low volume, the TV dim as everyone slowly came downstairs, settling down without even a word. Most of them fell right back to sleep, but some stayed up to watch a bit of the movie, limbs all tangled. When she saw Isaac, he smiled at her and took her hand, tugging her gently towards the mattresses. She ended up between him and Stiles and felt herself relax. Right here she could believe every single one of Stiles' words. It did feel like a 'we' and not an 'I', and there was no loneliness in that. Comfortable and warmed, Elena fell asleep.

 

>>>

 

Derek woke up feeling like his skin was crawling, and immediately got up, stretching his senses out to see what had caused such a feeling. It didn't take him long to discover that there was someone outside their house, and he gently shook Stiles awake, putting a finger to his mate's lips before Stiles could say a word. That immediately had Stiles focusing and he was on his feet, cocking his head in question. Derek pointed towards the door and lifted a finger. There was someone outside who didn't belong. Stiles made a knocking motion with his hand, asking if they'd knocked, but Derek shook his head. That had Stiles frowning, and with his alpha beside him, made his way towards the door. He lifted a physical barrier of energy before the door opened and was glad he had because he felt the witches magic hit it almost immediately, trying to get to him and Derek. Stiles just gave a laugh, flicking off the attack with a wave of his hand as he stepped outside, Derek beside him, pulling the door closed behind him.

“That's rather rude. We haven't even been introduced yet and you're already trying to use your magic on us. Seeing as you're the intruder, you can introduce yourself first.”

“You're a Spark.” she looked almost regal, but there was a wildness to her eyes that told him who this was.

“And you're Dahlia. I'm flattered that you recognize me. The Mikaelson's certainly didn't, and they paid the price.” Stiles noted, making himself sound far more neutral than he was, and watched the surprise flit across the witches face. Derek chose that moment to speak.

“You are trespassing on Hale territory.” he said, voice low, dangerous, and Dahlia's gaze cut towards him.

“And you are the Hale alpha?” she asked, but there was an edge of amusement to her voice that Stiles didn't like. Derek nodded all the same. 

“I am.” she nodded, taking a step closer, and Stiles' caught sight of the flowers, the blue dahlia's that were growing along the edge of the barrier Stiles had put up years before, a dozen feet away from the house itself. 

“I'm not here for you, Spark, or your pack.”

“We know why you're here. And we won't permit any bloodshed.” Dahlia's eyes narrowed despite the laugh she gave. 

“Bloodshed? If they give me what is rightfully mine, there will be no need for bloodshed.”

“A child is not property.” Stiles returned, and Dahlia's laugh was now mocking. 

“The first born in every generation is mine by right. As promised by my sister.” Stiles didn't react, but the information made everything so much clearer. Derek spoke in his place.

“And what happened to her first child then, where are they today? You want us to let you take an innocent child but give us no proof as to what you did with the last. That oath was taken in another time, by a woman that holds no right to offer you the child of others. If you don't leave on your own, we will make you.”

“You think you can stand against me, that you can keep me away from what is mine?”

“If you will not leave that child alone, you leave us with no choice.” 

“The people you protect, they are not all as strong as you. Not all gifted with the strength to fight.” Stiles knew without a doubt that she meant Elena. Knew without a doubt that she was confirming his fears with those words. But neither of them reacted. As suddenly as it had appeared, the anger was gone and she no longer appeared to be trying to threaten them, left with only soft amusement. “Very well. Let's begin then, shall we?” and with those words, she disappeared. When Stiles was sure she was gone, they went back inside to find everyone else waiting inside. It was Peter who spoke first.

“She wishes for a fight then. She isn't the first witch we've faced. And she won't be the last.” 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus and his siblings arrived later that day to find the pack of wolves already outside and had a moment to admire the fluidity of their movement as they sparred together before Derek stood, looking towards the forest and the rest all came to a stop, waiting. The siblings came forward together, and Derek cocked a head.

“The hybrids rest comfortably at your loft, Hale.” that earned a nod and Elijah moved forward to stand before the line of scorched earth that seemed to circle around the house. 

“Did something happen?”

“Dahlia came for a visit.” That had the siblings going still, but before Derek could continue, Stiles was cutting in with a frown.

“Where are Hayley? And Hope?”

“I asked that she stay at the loft with our daughter.” Klaus responded, and Stiles' frown turned to a pout. 

“I wanted to see her.” 

“Perhaps later,” Klaus said, unable to help but concede, not bothering to help the slight smile that danced across his features. 

“What of Dahlia, brother? She's been here and has offered the wolves a threat. Would it really be safe to bring Hope here?” Kol questioned, though his eyes were on Lydia. Stiles could feel Peter's hostility, but there was no point stopping it yet. Not if it would keep Kol in line. 

“Dahlia's magic can't get into the house. It doesn't matter how old she is. This house sort of became an extension of my Spark. I put so much time and effort and _love_ into this house that it's more energy than warded stone. My Spark would strip her of every bit of energy before she could consider doing any real damage and she knows it. She tested it with the flowers.” 

“And if she were to kill you?” the words earned growls from the whole pack, and Lydia stood then, moving to stand next to Stiles. 

“Stiles.” He looked back as Lydia came forward and he didn't miss how Kol's attention on her was particularly singular. When she was beside him, he slipped an arm around her. He knew she was still tired, and him reaching out was normal and a way to keep her steady without anyone sensing weakness. “I think our guests should be reminded what kind of punishment comes if our rules are broken.” she said, voice sweet and yet sharp all at once, and Stiles gave a wicked grin. 

“That's right. Derek?”

“We'll kill you.” Derek said simply, and Stiles rolled his eyes. So much for dramatics.

“That's right. We will destroy you.”

“Even if it means killing the rest of our lines?” Stiles could almost sense Elena's worry then, and though he regretted it, he shrugged.

“We'll do whatever's necessary.” he knew very well that given the choice, he'd save as many of their lineage as possible, but he wouldn't say that out loud. He needed to appear strong. 

“We're werewolves.” Derek growled. “We don't like vampires. It wouldn't be a hardship for us if you all happened to disappear.”

“And what does dear Elena have to say about all this?” Rebekah asked, and it was clear by her voice that she wasn't a large fan of the human.

Elena felt frozen as she was put in the spotlight by Rebekah, but Isaac's hand around hers was soothing, and when she looked at him, he gave a small smile of encouragement.

“I understand that Derek and Stiles will do anything to protect their pack and their home.”

“I wonder what your friends back in Mystic Falls would think of you saying such things; what would the Salvatores say if they realized you so easily condemned them to death?” Elena flinched back and was surprised when the whole pack seemed to growl in reaction. She was surprised and then happy, and realized that the sound had surprised the originals as well. They hadn't expected the pack to react so strongly in Elena's defence.

“Now, if you're finished taunting my cousin,” Stiles began, and the three originals who knew him best flinched at the tone. “I think now would be a good time to come up with a defensive strategy.” he looked to Derek and when Derek nodded, he continued. “What do the two of you know about killing the other original witch?”

 

>>>

 

Elena was staring at her phone, knowing she had to make the call but afraid to all the same. Finally, she dialled Bonnie's number, and prayed that the conversation wouldn't get back to the Salvatores. 

“Hey Elena! How's Beacon Hills?” her best friend greeted, and Elena smiled despite herself. 

“It's great. But that's not why I called.” there was a beat of silence and when Bonnie spoke again, the worry bled through. 

“Is everything okay?” Elena hesitated, pulling her knees up into the armchair in the corner of her bedroom. 

“The original family is here. Great aunt included.” Elena finally said, “And we've hit a bit of a snag. She wants to steal Klaus' daughter and kill them if necessary, and they've managed to get Stiles and his pack to take their side, and it feels like I'm just waiting for all hell to break loose.” she took a breath before continuing. “Klaus took some of my blood and made more hybrids, but honestly? Dahlia's a thousand year old witch. I don't think her plan is going to be brute force.” Elena bit her lip, afraid to say what she really thought, but Bonnie was one of her best friends for a reason, and she made the connection herself. 

“You think she's going to use magic.” Bonnie concluded logically, and Elena agreed. 

“Yeah. But it's worse than that, Bon, I think-” she broke off again, again afraid to admit what she was thinking as she curled up even smaller in the chair as Bonnie gasped.

“You think she might try and make them human again?” she asked, voice hushed on the other end of the line. “Is that even possible?”

“It's a spell like any other, Bonnie. You said all spells have loopholes. And it was Dahlia who taught Esther magic.”

“Yeah, but Elena, to undo that sort of spell she'd need to make sure she had all of the original ingredients and there's no way-”

“Bonnie.” Bonnie broke off and her gasped 'no' told Elena that once again, her best friend knew exactly what she was thinking. “It was the blood of the doppelganger that was used in the sacrifice for the spell – Tatia's blood – my blood.”

“Do you think they knew you were in Beacon Hills?” Bonnie demanded, and then, “I'm telling Stefan and Damon. Then I'm getting Caroline and we're coming out there.” Elena winced. She'd been afraid Bonnie would say that.

“Bonnie, no. That's a bad idea. I'm safe here. What I really called for was a favour; do you think Emily's spell book has anything about cursing blood or something so it can't be used in a ritual?”

“Elena-”

“I don't expect any miracles, Bonnie. Just take a look for me? Anything would help.” there was a sigh on the other end of the line.

“Of course I'll look. I love you. Stay safe. I'll call you back when I find something.” Elena couldn't help but smile at the confident use of 'when'. 

“Love you too, Bonnie. Bye.” she set down the phone and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Isaac standing in the bedroom doorway. She'd forgotten about werewolf hearing and couldn't help but wince. “How much did you hear?” she asked softly, and he finally moved, taking a step into her room. 

“All of it. You shouldn't leave your door open if you want a private conversation.” Elena winced again, drawing her arms around her legs and curling up smaller. 

“I'm sorry.” now it was his turn to wince, but he didn't move closer this time. 

“It's not your fault that you're afraid.” he replied with a frown, and she just shrugged.

“You keep saying it isn't my fault but all the evidence says otherwise.” she argued, standing now to face him, and then he did take another step closer. 

“That doesn't make sense, Elena.” Isaac disagreed. “Dahlia claims to have been promised the first child in every line. The fact that they had a kid means this was bound to happen.”

“But why now?” she demanded. “Why here? Why is this happening during my lifetime where the people I care about are?” she felt the burn of tears in her eyes but couldn't stop them from falling. “How old is Hope? A year? Two? So why? Why now?” she closed her eyes, pressing a hand to her chest. “I – I need some air. I can't breathe.” she bolted past him then, running for the front door and out onto the grass. She gulped in air then, trying to push away the tears, but she couldn't. She had a rental car sitting in the driveway that she’d hardly even looked at since she’d arrived and without even thinking she climbed behind the wheel, driving away as fast as she could. She needed to clear her head and she felt like she was drowning. She just wanted to be able to breathe. She turned on the radio, letting the music wash over her, sucking it in.  When she'd finally managed to calm herself, she turned down the music, speaking to the GPS system. She didn't think about why she'd programmed in the Hale house as home, she just knew it was, and directed it to lead her there. The figure in the middle of the road appeared out of nowhere and she couldn't avoid it. The car crunched and went flying, rolling across the road. Stuck, Elena groaned, dizzy, hands reaching around uncoordinated in a frantic but foggy search. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac burst into Stiles and Derek's room in a panic, and Stiles looked up from the desk, Derek looking over from the bed. At the sight of his panic, they were both on their feet. 

“Something's happened to Elena.” he was saying, frantic. “She was upset and she just drove off and then all of a sudden I could just _feel_ it.” he tried to explain, pressing a hand to his chest, and both Derek and Stiles knew what that feeling meant. 

“Come on.” Stiles grabbed Isaac's arm, dragging him out. With a flick of his wrist, all the doors in the house blew open. “Elena's missing and injured. We have to find her.” the house went from still to hectic in seconds, and Stiles looked over at Derek. Derek nodded, and without hesitation, threw back his head and howled. 

 

Klaus' paintbrush jerked across the canvas and Elijah's book closed with a snap. 

“The wolves are in trouble.” It wasn't a question, and they didn't have to look at Kol and Rebekah to know that they were following. In seconds they arrived at the Hale property and found all but Elena present. Much to Klaus' surprise, Stiles looked relieved to see him and immediately dashed over. 

“Elena's injured and missing and we assume with her car.” he took a moment to describe the rental before moving on. “Since you're faster, we decided to tag team it.” Derek appeared at Stiles' elbow as if he'd materialized there, his eyes the bright alpha red.

“Peter and I are going to comb the roads through the woods since we know them best and we're the fastest wolves. Elijah, if you'd take Scott and Jackson, they know where to start.” Elijah nodded, moving off. “Rebekah, you go with Erica and Boyd, and Kol will be staying here while we're searching to make sure your parents don't come here while we're distracted and try and hurt Danny, Allison, or Lydia.” At Lydia's name, the youngest original perked up and immediately agreed. There was a pregnant pause during which Stiles was reminded of the brief but vicious argument that had passed between him and Derek only moments before. He'd won of course, but it was clear Derek didn't like it. “Klaus.” he bit out the name like it was a curse. “You'll be taking Stiles and Isaac.” he didn't have to say that they were the most likely to find her with Isaac's bond and Stiles' spark, and as Stiles had pointed out, Klaus really was the best suited to deal with a hostile force in both skill and temperament. Derek let his features shift slightly then. “Keep them safe.” Klaus nodded and watched the alpha stalk off, turning to Stiles and the tall blonde wolf. 

“Shall we?”

“We have to go north.” the blonde wolf said, hand rubbing his chest, and Klaus looked to Stiles. When the other just nodded, he grabbed them both, rushing off. They were the last to leave but Derek hadn't been wrong in thinking they were the most likely to find her. After only a few stop and go moments, they found themselves stopping at the smell of burnt rubber and blood. Klaus watched in fascination as the blonde wolf surged towards the smell and they came into view of the wreckage. The car was on it's side, propped up against a tree, and there, standing beside the wreck, was Dahlia. 

“Protect your pack.” Klaus instructed, and then he called out to Dahlia. “I thought killing innocents was beneath you, Dahlia.” as Stiles followed his pack member to the car, the witch just gave Klaus a look of scorn, sweeping towards him.

“I'll do whatever I have to do to get what's mine.”

 

>>>

 

Elena couldn't find her cellphone to call for help and her whole body ached. She knew she was stuck, could feel the adrenaline fading and the pain kicking in, but with it unconsciousness threatened and Elena fought against it. The sound of metal ripping above her head caught her attention and she did her best to look up.

“Isaac.” she couldn't help the relief that was clear in her voice, and she didn't care. “Isaac, I'm trapped.” even as she remembered her situation she began to panic. “Someone just appeared in front of my car when I was driving back to the house – you have to be careful – it could be-” 

“Hey, 'Lena, it's okay.” Stiles voice cut through her panic and she felt herself relax. “Isaac, you have to pull out the steering wheel. Then slice through both parts of the seatbelt and you'll be able to pull her out.” even as he gave the instructions Isaac was in action, and soon Elena was being carried against his chest, shivering towards his heat. Her eyes caught sight of Klaus then, facing off with another vampire, but even as she saw Stiles start to march towards them, her vision became spotty. 

“I think I broke some bones.” she murmured, head lolling against Isaac's shoulder, and then everything went dark.

 

Stiles was furious. He was storming towards where Klaus and Dahlia stood and even as he felt Elena fall unconscious he was sending her and Isaac back home with just a flicker of a thought. He reached out in the same moment to Derek to tell him they'd found her, but when he heard the howl to relay the same thing, he blocked out everything but the two in front of him. Klaus noticed him first, but Stiles didn't realize it was because the woods on either side of the road were vibrating with his rage. Dahlia noticed him seconds after Klaus did, but the clear disdain on her features sent him over the edge. The trees closest to them exploded into splinters, but Stiles didn't notice that either.

“Not only did you break my rules on violence, but you hurt my pack. My family.” his voice was a snarl that crackled with power, and Klaus was in awe. He'd always been able to sense the power there, but never had he seen it so displayed. Klaus couldn't help but gloat that he had Stiles on _his_ side, protecting _his_ family. Dahlia seemed to realize that Stiles was an actual threat to her in that moment because the disdain settled back behind wary respect. 

“I apologize. I did not realize that human was a part of your pack. I had always heard the doppelganger was associated with the vampires.” and there was the disdain again for the creatures her sister had created.

“Liar.” Under their feet the asphalt cracked. “A witch as powerful as you would have been able to sense her easily. You couldn't have missed her if you tried.” the splinters and shredded greenery rose into the air and Klaus was alarmed now at the amount of power being displayed. Stiles could hurt himself. “You can take your lies back to whatever hole you've been hiding in for the last thousand years.” Klaus remembered the cold rage he saw now on Stiles' expression from the time he'd held Stiles captive and threatened his pack mates in his basement. He realized how infinitely lucky he was that Stiles had been bound in chains that bound his Spark, because he realized now that Stiles could have very easily killed him. As suddenly as they'd exploded, the splintered remnants flew at Dahlia, trying to attack from every angle. They stopped mere inches from her skin but the witch shuddered with the strength it took to keep the attacking energy at bay. Klaus could only watch as little by little they grew closer and began to pierce her skin. The agonized scream had even Klaus wincing, and that was when he heard the shouting.

“Stiles!” it was Derek, and soon the alpha came into view, ignoring the splinters and moving to wrap his arms around his mate. “Stiles.” his voice was softer now as he pressed their foreheads together. “That's enough. Come back to me now.” Klaus heard the jagged breath as Stiles filled his lungs, and then the world around them grew calm, Dahlia having obviously realized for the first time just how dangerous Stiles was even as Stiles closed his eyes. Alpha and Spark stood there together, eyes closed, until Stiles' breath evened out, and as if they could sense each other perfectly, they opened their eyes at the same time, meeting each others' gaze. Klaus felt suddenly as if he were a part of a very intimate moment, but with Dahlia still there, he could not leave.

“I'm okay.” Stiles finally said, voice soft and soothing, and Derek nodded, staying where he was a moment longer before he drew back, keeping the connection by taking Stiles' hand. Even as Stiles turned back, Dahlia disappeared with a snapping sound, and Stiles just glared at the place she'd been. 

“Get Hayley and Hope to the house.” Klaus nodded and was off in seconds. Derek turned back to look at Stiles' again, but his mate's attention was focused elsewhere; on the destruction he'd caused. “You're okay.” Derek reminded him, and Stiles nodded, because he was, now, but at what price?

 

When they arrived back at the house, the vampires had already returned with the hybrids and child in tow, but there was a clear issue.

“What's going on here?” Derek demanded, keeping Stiles close by his side as he approached. 

“The little wolf won't let us near his mate and so your pack won't let us near either of them.” Kol snapped, and Peter appeared in the doorway. 

“Isaac's taken her pain, but she's injured.” Stiles frowned and looked from Peter, to Derek, to Klaus, and to Derek again. Derek scowled but nodded, watching Stiles scramble inside.

“Klaus. Hayley. Hope.” he ground out. “You're invited in.” though surprised, Klaus just nodded, following Stiles into the house, knowing that Hayley was following cautiously with their daughter. He found the alpha's mate leaning over the couch where Elena lay, the blonde wolf beside him, face pressed to Stiles' side, one arm hooked around Stiles, the other around Elena. Stiles' hand was carding gently through the wolf's hair, and when Klaus came in he looked up, nodding towards Elena with a questioning look. 

“You'll have to be careful that she stays inside where she's safe for at least 24 hours. Otherwise she'll still have vampire blood in her system.” Isaac stiffened but he didn't otherwise move and Stiles just nodded, watching Klaus move around to the head of the couch. Klaus felt eyes on him and looked up to see the wolf watching him with golden eyes that spoke of his wolf nature, the colour uncomfortably familiar, and so Klaus looked down at Elena, biting into his wrist and then pressing it to her mouth. At first she didn't react, but then she swallowed. Klaus looked back up and watched the wolf slowly relax as Elena healed, his hand finding Elena's and squeezing gently. Klaus felt Stiles' touch on his shoulder and couldn't feel anything but surprised. He looked over and Stiles was smiling at him, grateful. Unable to help himself, he ducked his head, accepting the praise, and missed how Stiles' expression softened further, reaching as if to run his hand through Klaus' hair as he was doing with Isaac when he caught himself and his hand dropped to his side. Their attention was stolen by Elena when she coughed and all eyes snapped to her face. Her eyes blinked open slowly and then she took in the three faces around her. 

“What happened?” was her first question. “Who was it?”

“It was Dahlia.” Klaus responded, then glanced at Stiles. “Stiles punished her for hurting you.” Elena's gaze snapped to her cousin's face. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles nodded at her and Isaac finally leaned away from Stiles and towards Elena, resting his head on the couch so that the top of his head pressed against her side. Her free hand moved to his hair without even a thought. 

“Klaus healed you.” Isaac told her then, and she looked up at him in surprise. 

“Thank you.” Klaus simply inclined his head, fascinated by how the blonde wolf and Stiles moved in regards to Elena, treating her as if she were just another member of their pack. From the way the young wolf was reacting to her though, he was beginning to think she was more than just an honorary member. She was sitting up then, her fingers twined with Isaac's almost unconsciously in Klaus' mind, looking up at Stiles worriedly. “Did she attack me on purpose?” she asked then, eyes searching Stiles' face for an answer. Klaus turned his gaze to look at the young man as well. 

“Yeah, I think so, though I don't honestly think she expected us to catch her at it. I think she meant to take you. Or frame Klaus for killing you so we wouldn't stop her from taking his child.” he felt the shock and disbelief in all 3 stares as Isaac, Elena, and Klaus all stared at him, and he sighed, turning at the feel of a 4th set of eyes and met Hayley’s gaze. He wasn't sure about his theory obviously since they'd found Dahlia before she could do anything more, but he was willing to bet he was right. “She was hoping I’d take you out for her.” and he watched Hayley clutch her child tighter. 

“Stiles, I'm so sorry, I-” Stiles moved then, cutting Elena off when he dropped down onto the couch beside her, pulling her into a hug.

“This isn't your fault.” he looked up at Klaus then, his next words obviously meant for him. “This isn't anyone's fault but Dahlia's and she's going to regret thinking they could outsmart us.”

“But Stiles-”

“No but's, 'Lena. You trust me, don't you?” she nodded her head vigorously and he smiled. “And you trust Derek?” again, she nodded fervently. “Then trust us to keep you safe. We protect our pack.” Elena nodded, and Stiles pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing. He looked at Klaus and nodded towards the doorway where Hayley stood and the original followed, not missing how Elena seemed to finally realize that she was holding Isaac's hand, and she gave a light squeeze to draw his gaze up. The last thing Klaus saw of the pair of them before he followed Stiles out of the room, was the wolf kneeling in front of the couch, emotion plain on his face, and the soft smile that Elena returned. When they were out of earshot, Stiles turned to both Hayley and Klaus, sparing a moment to offer Hope a smile, fingers gently tracing across her hair before he returned his attention to her parents. 

“Alright, here's what I've been thinking. We'll have your hybrids posted as lookouts around town. I've got a lot of it covered with my Spark, but having muscle around is never a bad thing. The pack already has a schedule for keeping an eye on the town, so talk to your siblings and then talk to Derek. I'm sure he'd be happy to help adjust the schedule a bit.” when he finished he looked at Klaus expectantly, a frown forming when the original didn't respond right away. “What's wrong?”

“I am worried about the affects the earlier display of power may have had on you.” Klaus admitted, voice soft, and though Stiles blinked in obvious surprise, he gave a smile that matched Klaus' tone. The words had Hayley frowning in confusion.

“What happened earlier?”

“I pointed out to Dahlia why it would be a bad idea to try and face me directly.” Stiles admitted, and Hayley’s eyebrows winged up. 

“There's no need to worry, I'm okay, and Derek's really good at making sure I stay that way.” what surprised Klaus even more was how Stiles reached out to give his shoulder an affectionate squeeze before he moved back towards the door that lead outside. “Talk to Derek about good lookout points for your hybrids, but Hayley, I would really prefer you and Hope stayed here now. I know the loft is where you’ve settled but my Spark is stronger here, and here is the only place I can guarantee your safety. I need to have a talk with Elijah.” he knew he was within hearing range of the folk outside by the end of his sentence, and found Elijah watching him curiously the moment he appeared. He looked to Derek first who nodded and turned to Klaus, and Stiles nodded Elijah towards the forest. As soon as they were alone, Stiles cast a protective field around them, keeping their conversation private. 

"You wished to speak with me?" Elijah began carefully, eyes trained on the boy's face, waiting for him to say something - anything - to break the silence.

"I think Dahlia is considering making you human again. Since Elena is here and human." Was what Stiles finally admitted, watching Elijah as carefully as Elijah was watching him. Elijah wondered if the boy was aware that he was implying that Elena's lasting humanity had to do with her being where he was or not. 

"Why tell us?" 

"Well really, I'm only telling you. And that's because I think out of all of you, you'll be the most of objective." Elijah nodded, it made sense, but still wasn't quite what he'd asked.

"But why tell us at all?" Stiles just stared a moment before finally shaking his head, a wry smile spreading across his features.

"You think I hate you. You're wrong." The smile grew fond. "Derek on the other hand, you'd be right about him, but I knew the moment I changed because of that replacement anchor - I knew that you'd get me back to Derek. Because as selfish as all of you were, you wanted me to be better even more than you wanted to keep me. That means something."

"You've forgiven us." It wasn't a question so Stiles just nodded in agreement. 

"A while ago. Doesn't mean you can't all still annoy me, but-" he shrugged. "You had to have realized that the moment I invited you guys back instead of just driving that crazy witch towards you." He said, finally vocalizing the thoughts he'd had days before, and Elijah conceded with a tilt of his head.

"I suspected." 

"Well then. So what do you want to do?" Elijah frowned.

"Do?" That earned him a roll of the boy's eyes. 

"Unless you _want_ to be human." Elijah didn't respond immediately and Stiles frowned. "Do you?" 

"We have been around for a very long time." Elijah allowed, and Stiles found his thoughts taking a whole new turn.

"Is that what you'd prefer? To finish your lives as humans? To live out your days as the rest of us do?" When Elijah looked to hesitate Stiles stepped closer. "Because I could give that to you. If you wanted. If you'd be happier like that." Elijah just stared in surprise, never having expected such words. 

"That's impossible." He breathed, but Stiles should his head. 

"Difficult, but not impossible. But we'd have to make it look like Dahlia was winning. And it will hurt. And it might not work. And it could put Hope in danger." 

"What of Niklaus?" At that, Stiles hesitated. 

"It's different with him." Stiles admitted. "He's part wolf, and the wolf part is alive. If I tried to take that away from him it would kill him. But I could take away the vampiric part. I could make him mortal again." Elijah frowned. 

"He would be alone." Stiles immediately shook his head.

"No. Never. He would be part of my pack. I would take care of him." Stiles vowed, and the words thrummed through the air with their power. 

"Rebekah has always wanted to be human. To raise a family. But Kol - and myself," he shook his head. "To make such a decision, for all of us, alone, seems unfair." Stiles' smile had an edge to it. 

"That's the trouble with being the oldest." He reached out then, hand on Elijah's arm. "Look, I can't just change one of you. It will have to be all of you together. You were created together, you have to be unmade together as well. I can take your memories - make if so no one would ever recognize you - you can live out brand new lives as brand new people."

"And die alone." 

"Everyone dies alone." Stiles confided, hand squeezing in comfort. "But if you want, I can make sure you come back together before you die. Call it a compulsion." The words earned him the smallest smile. 

"I can't decide this now." Elijah admitted, and Stiles nodded, understanding, stepping back. Elijah felt a chill rush in where the boy had been and wondered how the boys pack had not tried to destroy his family for taking this boy from them. If this was how he treated people he barely knew, Elijah could only imagine how he cared for his pack. They were lucky. Stiles turned to go back to the others and this time Elijah reached out, just a brush of fingers, but it was enough. 

"Thank you." It earned him another smile and then the boy walked away, leaving Elijah alone in the forest. As soon as the boy has returned to his pack, Elijah spoke softly to his siblings. 

"We have been offered clean slates." He said softly enough the wolves would not hear. Despite their incredible gifts, he and his siblings were still centuries older, their senses far more developed. 

"How?" Kol asked, suspicious, and Rebekah asked another question before he could answer.

"He's forgiven us? Despite everything?"

“It would seem so.”

“You tore him from his anchor. Niklaus all but claimed him as his own.” Kol nearly snarled. “You threatened his pack. And you think he could have just forgiven us? Enough to give Rebekah the gift of a human life? You the gift of finally aging and dying in peace? And what of me?”

“He said he would keep us together – or provide us with new memories with which we could live peaceful lives, to then return together once we were ready to die, so we would not have to be alone.” he stepped closer to Kol, lowering his voice further, voice firm. “He is offering us a gift, brother. You should not dismiss it so lightly.”

“Do you think we'd be able to use magic?” Rebekah asked then, voice soft, and that had Kol stopping short from the sharp words he'd been about to throw back at Elijah. He looked at Rebekah and then back at Elijah, but Elijah could only shake his head. 

“I cannot say.”

“And Niklaus?” Kol asked finally, seeming to have settled, features settled into a thoughtful frown. 

“Stiles offered to give him a place in his pack.” Rebekah sucked in a breath at that – at the thought of her brother finally having what he'd always craved – the bond he would be able to _feel_ that told him he was not alone that all the wolves shared. 

“Derek would allow that?”

“If Stiles has offered, it is sincere.”

“We must tell Nik –” Rebekah began, but Elijah shook his head.

“No, he would never allow this – but for the sake of our family, for the sake of Hope – perhaps it would be best.” 

“But Hope is still a hybrid. She may still live forever. And are you willing to leave Hayley behind?” 

“They could easily be brought into Stiles' pack as well. Stiles has already shown an affinity for Hope. And Hayley – she is free to live as she pleases.” Kol was shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe they were having this conversation. When he finally spoke, however, he'd lost all of his anger – all of his suspicion. 

“If this is what you wish for, brother, I will follow you.” 

“Always and forever.” Rebekah promised, reaching out and putting a hand on his arm. Elijah just watched them a moment longer, reminded of everything they'd been through together. 

“I would like to see if perhaps we can manage without those changes – because it cannot be only one of us, but all. I believe that Stiles has never told us the full truth and that these events could injure him. I do not wish to injure him – but perhaps – perhaps as a last resort.” his siblings nodded and Elijah could only feel relieved that they were unanimous. He looked back towards the wolves, towards where Niklaus was holding Hope with Hayley at his side, how Stiles was grinning at his niece with a light in his eyes, and when Elijah looked to Derek, he was watching his mate with a scowl, but his own eyes were soft, kind. Yes, he could entrust these wolves with his family. As if sensing his thoughts, Stiles glanced over, question in his gaze, and when Elijah nodded, Stiles returned the action. Regardless of what happened, Elijah could trust Stiles to protect his family too, and with that he knew it was a miracle that Stiles had never managed to separate his anchor, because if he had this boy would have been lost to the world forever and that would have been a tragedy. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

When Dahlia came back, it was night, and she had all of Niklaus' hybrids behind her. She was met outside by wolves and originals, lined up within the borders of Stiles’ protection. He’d asked Hayley to stay inside with Hope and the humans - not because he thought they were incapable, but because while he knew he was stronger than Dahlia, he didn’t know if he was capable of keeping them all from being wrapped in her magic once they stepped outside the boundary. A vampire or werewolf would be able to take the pain until he could get to them, he couldn’t guarantee that the human body would be able to take the strain she put on it. 

“You’ve chosen poorly, Spark. I’ve seen what you are capable of - seen what your mate will not allow.” and her tone was condescending as was her smile. Stiles’ grin was in turn sharp as a wolf’s and he stepped over the boundary and they all watched as Dahlia was forced to take a step back, snarl on her features. With a wave of her hand, the hybrids surged forward, but Stiles ignored them, trusting the others to stop them before they could reach him. His trust was well placed because pack and originals alike moved forward like a wave, crashing into the hybrids who broke against them. 

“Did you really think you could stand against me?” Stiles asked, and now Dahlia laughed, standing tall once again. 

“Did you really think living here with your wolves meant everyone else was safe?” and the words slipped down his spine like ice. “It was insightful, meeting your father.” Stiles’ whole world narrowed down to a single focus. From behind Dahlia, shadow’s split from the trees, and Stiles’ heart caught in his throat. Two hybrids carried his father between them, and the man looked like hell. Stiles’ hands clenched in fists and now the others were still around them, standing off against the remaining hybrids but no longer fighting. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Stiles promised, and Dahlia laughed. 

“The life of your father sits in my hands. I think you’re in quite the wrong place to be making such threats.” her smile widened, knowing the power of the piece she held. “If you will not give me the child, give me my sisters children.” 

“You’ll kill him anyways.” Stiles’ retorted, but he could hear the blood rushing in his ears as his eyes strayed back to his father’s slumped form. This was the punishment for pride. 

“I will return him to you once you give me what I’ve asked for.”

“Why do you want them? I thought the deal was for the child.”

“What I want them for is not your concern, Spark.” 

Watching Stiles struggle with the decision, whether to protect them as he’d promised or save his father, Klaus cut in.

“We can more than hold our own, Stiles.” Klaus said, and he felt Derek’s gaze snap to him. He met the alpha’s eyes and nodded. He would cross to the other side in order to protect Stiles’ from the sort of pain that could break him. For a moment Derek just stared back, but then he nodded in return, and Klaus looked back to Dahlia. “Whatever the witch wants, she won’t be able to get from us.” Dahlia shook her head, smile mocking once more, but Klaus ignored it. For a moment, Stiles looked like he was going to argue, but then he nodded, eyes back on his father. Klaus felt the moment he was no longer protected by Stiles’ magic, felt it like something had been ripped from him, but he forced back the shudder, letting his features shift, snarling at the witch who wanted only to cause his family pain. 

“Very well. Return the Spark his father.” Dahlia offered, but the malicious gleam in her eyes warned them right before one of the hybrids shifted his grip to wrap his hands around the man’s neck. 

“No!” Stiles shouted, even as Klaus sped forward. He reached the hybrids just as the pain hit him but he barrelled into them, pulling them down with him and away from the human even as Klaus let out a scream of pain, feeling as if his very skin was being peeled from his bones. That’s when he heard his siblings cry out as well. 

Stiles watched as Dahlia’s magic wrapped around Klaus even as he got the hybrids away from his dad, and he watched Scott surge forward, quickly lifting up the sheriff and rushing him across the boundary to safety. Stiles only had eyes for Dahlia though and he let his Spark crackle through the air towards her, lighting the air with electricity. Her eyes widened, throwing her will behind her magic. She had a thousand years of strength and for a moment it wrapped so tightly around the vampires, draining them of the immortal energy that made them what they are that it seemed impossible to turn the energy back on her. But Stiles was a Spark, he controlled the very energy currents that ran through the earth - he was fed by the forest he lived in, supported by the strength of his pack, the strength of his mate - and the strength of a bloodline of Sparks before him. 

“Try this on for size.” he snapped, and he wrapped his Spark around the Originals. He could feel her magic - feel its darkness sucking in theirs, building her own strength with theirs that had also lived for centuries, but he sharpened it, and instead of draining their existence into hers, he let the darkness become shards of glass, slicing into her magical core as she drained them of everything that had made them into what they were. For a moment, nothing changed, and when Hayley screamed somewhere in the house, Stiles felt a moment of terror that his focus on the Originals had allowed the witches’ magic to slide behind his borders - but no - this was him. He could feel her vampirism slipping away with that of the originals - feel that Hope was untouched by the darkness that made her parents what they were. Then Dahlia screamed as well, the effects of her magic finally reaching her, the shards of glass tearing through her magic and into her physical body. The screams echoed in his head, but Stiles didn’t let go. He was going to stop this - stop everything - and so when Dahlia tried to stop her magic, he sunk his teeth in and watched as the blood started to poor from her nose, dripped from her ears, slipped like tears from her eyes as she screamed once more. “You never should have come after what was mine.” he told her dispassionately, but then her gaze met his, and the hate there was enough to send Stiles staggering back a step. Rather than try to stop her magic then, she threw everything she had into opening it up again, sucking him into the spell. He gritted his teeth against the onslaught, pushing back twice as hard, and then he watched her screams taper to moans, her moans taper to whimpers, her whimpers slowly settle into silence as her movements slowed and then stilled in death, and Stiles realized that he was not a force that could be stopped - that if he wanted, he could take control - stop anyone from ever trying to seize this kind of power again because it was all his and -

“Stiles.” his gaze snapped around to Derek and he stared at his mate for a moment before his whole body shuddered and his knees turned to jelly. Derek caught him easily, pulling him in. 

“I almost got lost.”

“I found you.” Derek responded, and Stiles just pressed his face against Derek’s neck, breathing in the smell of him. Derek’s arms tightened around him. “I’m always going to find you.”

“Sap.” Stiles rasped, and he felt Derek’s smile where the wolf pressed a kiss against his temple. 

“Thanks to you.” and Stiles pulled back just to press their foreheads together, closing his eyes. 

“I killed her.”

“Yes.” but when Stiles tried to speak again, Derek just caught his mouth in a kiss. “We’ll deal with it. Together.” and Stiles could only nod. Then he turned back, and it was the other still forms that caught his attention.

“We need to bring them inside.” but for a moment nobody moved.

“What - what did you do to them?” it was Erica who asked, and Stiles sighed, suddenly exhausted. 

“I didn’t do this to them, she did. I just turned it back on her.”

“Okay - but what was she doing?”

“Turning them human.” Peter cut in, eyes sharp as they cut from the now still forms of those who had been the Original Vampires and back to Stiles. “He made them human again.” and his voice was tinged with disbelief and just a little bit of awe. Stiles just stared back and then his gaze fell back on Dahlia and he felt his stomach turn. 

“Get them inside.” he repeated, and even as he said it, his vision started to swim, his stomach rebelling. Derek held him steady as he threw up, but there was gasps of horror when they all saw the blue flower petals flecked with blood that he expelled. Even as he saw them, his vision swam black, and he collapsed against Derek as unconsciousness dragged him under. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Pain. Everything was pain. For a moment, all Klaus wanted to do was scream, but then something brushed against him - something soft and warm and comforting and the scream faded into a whimper. He reached for the soothing thing and with a jolt realized that it wasn’t a _thing_ he was reaching for, but a feeling - multiple feelings, from multiple people. He could feel their presence like miniature suns warming the darkness he’d previously felt, and the pain that had been so excruciating when he’d woken faded behind the warmth they offered. Carefully now, he reached back out towards those feelings, wary now of what may lie on the other end of each bright light tethered in his mind. Even as he reached out, a word reverberated back towards him.

 _Pack_. 

The word had Klaus’ eyes flying open and for a moment the world looked out of sorts - both sharp and out of focus at the same time. 

“Easy.” and that was Derek’s voice. His gaze snapped to where the alpha was sitting beside him, hand on his shoulder to ease him back to the bed he was laying in. Rather than the animosity Klaus was used to seeing though, there was only resignation and worry. He realized that it had been Derek’s voice that had told him just what he’d been feeling, and for a moment the realization of what that meant was too much to bear. He let out a soft sob but before he could even be mortified by such a show of weakness he’d been pulled in by the alpha, held tightly and securely, and the inexplicably human need to cry overwhelmed him until he was sobbing into the alpha’s shirt, a soothing hand in his hair that lulled him back to sleep. 

 

The second time Klaus woke up, it wasn’t Derek with him but his siblings, and the first thing he noticed was how very _human_ they were. 

“What happened?” he managed, voice rough with sleep and the earlier pain, and it was Rebekah who spoke first, taking his hand. 

“When Dahlia was going to kill us - steal the strength of our vampirism to defeat Stiles and drain away our lives, Stiles turned it back on her, used the strength of our vampirism to drain her of her magic and blood.” 

“We are human again, brother.” and the words sent terror through him - but he could feel the others - feel the pack - “But not you. You are a werewolf once more.” Elijah finished, putting a hand on his shoulder, and something settled in him. These tethers in his mind were his, he didn’t have to let them go. Warmth rippled towards him again, and he relaxed once more. His gaze fell on Kol who’d yet to speak. Though it was grudging, his youngest brother offered him a smile.

“Your Spark isn’t so horrible after all.” he barked out a laugh, eyes sweeping the room again, and that’s when it hit him. The panic was almost immediate.

“Where’s Hope? Hayley?” He watched his siblings exchange a glance, his panic growing. He didn’t realize the whine had come from his own throat until Rebekah gave his hand a soothing squeeze.

“They’re alright, Niklaus. They’re with Stiles.” and the way her voice hesitated had nausea sliding through him. 

“What’s happened?”

“Whatever he did to protect us from the spell, it didn’t protect him.” Kol admitted, watching him carefully. “Hope’s become rather attached to him. She settles when we let her sit with him. We think her magic might actually be helping heal him. He’s been improving the more she stays there.” 

“And Hayley?”

“She’s spent most of her time with the other wolves, integrating with them.” and now that he thought of her and the pack he could feel her there - one of the tethers. Then he realized one last blaring fact.

“What of you?” he asked, because now that he was looking for them, he could not feel his siblings in his mind. Once again, his siblings exchanged a glance and Klaus realized they’d discussed this while he was sleeping. 

“Derek offered us a place here - offered to turn us.” 

“You declined.” but the resentment Klaus expected to feel never came. With the warmth of the pack in his mind, he no longer resented his family wanting to live as humans, to grow old and live lives of their own. 

“I can have a family now, Nik.” Rebekah murmured, eyes shining with excitement, and no, Klaus could not resent her this, not with his own daughter so close at hand. He looked around at his siblings, the ones he’d spend the last thousand years with, thought of all the things they’d shared, and reached out, gathering them close and breathing in their scents, imprinting them in his memory. 

“We will meet again in the next life.” he murmured, and he felt settled in a way he’d never before felt. His siblings all leaned in, to him and to each other. 

“We will return here one day, Nik.” Rebekah promised. 

“That, is our promise.” Elijah agreed softly, hand clasping the back of Klaus’ neck. 

“Always and forever.” Kol agreed. 

 

>>>

 

It was Derek who eventually came and helped Klaus leave the room he’d been placed in to heal, guiding him down the hall to where Stiles lay unconscious, Hope babbling in her nonsensical language beside him, Hayley watching their daughter fondly. She looked up the moment Derek lead Klaus into the room, offering him a tired smile. He returned the expression before his gaze fell back on Stiles and his daughter, and having noticed the shift in the room Hope turned to see him, lifting her arms at him. He obliged, moving forward and picking her up to hold close even as his muscles protested. He could feel Derek hovering close behind him, to catch them both if his strength failed, and with his face pressed into the baby fine hair on Hope’s head, he spoke.

“Thank you.” he murmured, and felt Derek go still behind him. “For allowing us to stay. Inviting us into your family - your pack.” he met Derek’s gaze then, a challenge in his gaze, but it was more out of defensive pride than anything else. “I’ve betrayed you before. Stole your mate from you.” Derek huffed out a breath, rubbing a hand through his hair in a very Stiles’ like gesture as he looked at the man they were now discussing. 

“Your wolf called to him. Even then. He felt it and how it yearned for pack, felt it’s pain of being packless and his Spark is so attuned to wolves that it reached back to soothe the aches of your hurting wolf. Through him, I felt it too. When you were a vampire, the stench of death stopped me from being able to feel it myself, but I know why he was drawn to you, why you were drawn to him. The wolf in you is what kept him sane without me there - the familiarity of it. That’s why he latched onto you when his anchor shifted like that.” Derek huffed again, eyebrows drawing together in a thunderous glare. “When the vampirism left you - when your wolf came forward - it was screaming too. I felt it. Felt the pain it had always felt - that aching loneliness.” and Klaus wanted to hate him for pointing out this weakness, but instinctively he bared his throat instead and when Derek’s hand settled there against his skin, he bristled only for a moment before settling under the comforting weight. “As much as what happened made me want to hate you, I couldn’t, because I’ve felt that. I’ve been an omega. Felt every bond ripped from me and that endless agony.” Klaus was watching Derek carefully now, and when the silence fell Hope reached out, babbling again as she waved her little hands at Derek. The alpha’s expression softened and he accepted her into his arms, nuzzling against her and earning a squeal of laughter. 

“You’re pack now.” Derek said with finality. “Whatever comes next, we face together.” and he set Hope back on the bed when she waved towards Stiles again. She moved right over and hugged him like Klaus and Derek had hugged her, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek, and they all stared as his eyelids fluttered, hands twitching at his sides. 

“Hope sweetie, come here.” Hayley said, scooping his daughter up so Derek could move in, moving to stand next to Klaus and exchanging a worried glance as Derek took Stiles’ hand, cupping his face with his other hand.

“Stiles? Can you hear me? Come back to me.”

“You found me.” Stiles croaked, and the grin that split across Derek’s face lit up the room. 

“Promised I always would.” and when Stiles opened his eyes for the first time in days, the first thing he saw was the love of his life, and the first thing he felt was the love and strength of his pack. 

 


	9. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it. I'm probably never going to write in this universe ever again but a promise was a promise. I hope you all enjoy the end.

Elena stood on the front porch of her childhood home and stared at the door, afraid to go in. As soon as Stiles had woken up and started to heal from the backlash of Dahlia’s spell, she’d left. She’d wanted so badly to stay and never leave, and that was exactly why she’d had to. If she’d stayed, she would never have left, because she knew now that they’d never make her, that she was just as welcome as any of them, had been brought into their pack. Knowing she couldn’t put it off forever, Elena took a deep breath and pushed the door open, going inside. For a moment, she just stood staring. Everything was exactly as she’d left it and she felt her composure slipping. She wanted to go back - she wanted to be in Beacon Hills with Stiles and Derek and Isaac. His face flashed in her minds eye and for a moment her chest ached with the need to see him. She didn’t know when familiar comfort had bloomed into something more, but it had, and it had only forced her to see how much she’d needed to come back and confront her demons. She realized now that everything that had been happening in Mystic Falls was dangerous and unhealthy, but she also knew she couldn’t just leave it hanging. She needed to deal with everything, once and for all. 

“You’re back.” Elena spun around to face Damon, heart pounding in her chest. He was just as handsome as when she’d left, just as handsome as he’d always been, would always be. And that was the problem - she’d wanted him to change and though he hadn’t said as much, he wanted her to change just as much. They wanted the other to be as they were, human or vampire, and neither wanted to be the other but they’d both clung so hard to each other anyways. It was as toxic as it was alluring. “We were beginning to think you wouldn’t be coming back.” and she could see the worry there, see that he’d been worried about her. 

“I almost didn’t.” and that had Damon’s eyes flashing, a hint of anger visible now. 

“Then why did you?” The words were accusatory but also begging, and it was a wonder to her that nobody else had ever seen just how much he was hurting behind the image of the untouchable, uncaring Damon Salvatore. 

“I came to say goodbye.” he was in front of her so quickly she startled back, swallowing a scream, heart still pounding in her chest. 

“You came all this way just to tell me you were leaving again?” and he was definitely angry now, that rage sparking in his ice blue eyes. 

“Yes.” he grabbed her with bruising force, and she flinched as his fingers bit into her arms. “Damon, let go of me. Don’t you get it? This is why I can’t stay. All we do is twist each other up. We hurt each other.” she felt the burn of tears and blinked them away. She tried to push him back but he just held her tighter. “Damon let go, you’re hurting me.”

“Elena, I love you.” and the words broke her heart, because she new he did, knew in her own way she loved him too, probably always would. He’d been so pivotal in her life, but that part of her life was over - needed to be over. 

“I love you too.” and she meant it, but she also knew he could hear it as the goodbye it was. “But it’s going to kill me.” she told him, letting her tears fall now as she remembered what Derek had said to her. “Staying here will kill me, and I want to live.” Damon just stared at her, and for a moment she felt a spark of terror - wondering if he would let her go or do something they’d hate each other for later - but then he let her go, mouth twisting in a parody of a smile. Rage had simmered down behind grief, and she ached to reach out, to soothe, but she kept her hands at her sides. 

“Good luck.” and she knew he meant it, so she smiled. 

“You too.” for a moment, his smile was genuine, and it was as sweet as she remembered. Then he was gone, and she was left alone in the empty bones of the house that had once contained her family. 

For a moment, the grief threatened to overwhelm her. She was the only one left, the only one still alive in this hellhole of a town - but no, that wasn’t true. She wasn’t alone, she had family, people who would be waiting for her, people who she knew were probably already looking for her. The warmth in her chest at the thought of them had the tears slowing and she felt settled in a way she hadn’t since she left. The back of her neck tingled and she spun towards the open front door - unsure whether to blame the action on fear or anticipation for whoever was watching her. She felt all the breath rush out of her lungs at the sight of Isaac standing on her porch, taking in the entry hall before his eyes met hers. 

“You’re here.” and it seemed silly to say out loud but it was the only thought she could hold on to because she almost wasn’t sure if she could trust her eyes. She’d wanted to see him so badly it seemed unreal. He responded with a shrug. 

“You’re here.” and it was the same words but they held a completely different meaning. She reached out before consciously making the decision and the moment she did so he closed the space, pulling her into his arms. “You left without saying anything.”

“I was coming to say goodbye. I thought I needed to do it alone.” and he nodded, understanding. He loosened his hold on her so he could see her face, brow creasing with worry as he pushed her hair back from her face.

“Were you coming back?” he asked, and she heard what he didn’t say - had she been planning on coming back to him?

“Yes.” Ever so gently, he cupped her face in his hands, and when she didn’t pull away, he gave her the sweetest kiss she’d ever experienced. Her head felt dizzy when he pulled back and she knew she was probably giving him a goofy grin, but she couldn’t help it, didn’t want to when he was grinning right back at her.

“Why don’t we go back together?” and Elena didn’t think her smile could grow any wider.

“I’d like that.” and Isaac’s smile softened, thumb brushing across her cheek reverently. 

“I’ll help you pack. Then let’s go home.” and Elena nodded. Home sounded really good right about then, and she knew now that home wasn’t based on the house you were in, but the people who filled it, and the people who made up her home were back in Beacon Hills. She took his hand now, lacing their fingers together, surer about this than she had been about anything.

“Let’s go home.” 


End file.
